Heart Attack
by Chinensis
Summary: Thomas ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Fallait-il attaquer les Griffeurs ou bien tenter de tirer ses compagnons hors de danger? Tout était trouble, tout était désordre et chaos. Cette dernière chose toucha son cœur lorsque le brun se rendit compte que quelqu'un était hors de son champ de vision. "Newt..." Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement: c'était lui. NEWTMAS.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

 **Warning :** _Cette fanfic fait partie de la catégorie "Boys Love" (BL) soit yaoi_. Donc, toi qui passe par là malencontreusement et qui n'apprécie pas ce genre d'écrit, je te montre le droit chemin qui est la flèche retour pour revenir à la page précédente ou la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran ! Et à ceux et celles qui sont là de leur plein gré, si vous souhaitez lire un peu de Newtmas, continuez votre route, c'est juste plus bas !

 **Playlist :** Cette musique m'a totalement inspirée pour écrire cette fanfic. C'est en l'écoutant que j'ai trouvé l'idée de cet OS. Donc, pour pouvoir vous plonger encore plus dans l'ambiance, je vous suggère vivement d'aller écouter cette musique magnifique, qui est " **Beyond** ", _l'OST du jeu Beyond Two Souls._ J'ai mis une indication en italique (vous la verrez rapidement) dans la fanfic, qui est un moment très précis de la musique. Essayez de jouer le jeu ! (Et n'hésitez pas à laisser la playlist défiler, les musiques de ce jeu sont justes sublimes à en donner des frissons, même si elles n'ont pas de rapport avec cette fanfic, à part celle que je vous ai suggéré.)

 **Notes :** A ceux ou celles qui auraient lu mes autres fanfics sur The Evil Within, **ne vous inquiétez pas** , je n'abandonne en aucun cas mes deux petits inspecteurs adorés ! Bien au contraire ... Une surprise va _très vite_ arriver pour vous, en attendant le chapitre 4. En attendant la surprise (je sais, ça fait beaucoup d'attente, pardon, je mérite le fouet uuuuh), voilà de quoi faire patienter encore un peu. Ceci est un one-shot et par ailleurs, mon tout premier Newtmas, écrit spécialement pour **Didou614** (amour sur toi :coeur:), qui me soutient, m'encourage et m'inspire réellement. Merci d'être là. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos critiques, elles seront toutes accueillies pour que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **HEART ATTACK.  
**

 **[Thomas X Newt]**

Le silence régnait autour du bloc. Un silence pesant où la tension était plus que palpable. Des respirations saccadées et irrégulières étaient distinguables de temps à autre, dépendant de l'endroit où l'on passait. Le Bloc était vide. Pas une seule âme dehors. Après tout, qui voudrait être dehors alors que les Griffeurs rôdaient, non loin de là ? Tout ça parce que les portes les avaient trahis. Elles ne s'étaient pas renfermées cette nuit-là. Elles avaient renoncé à jouer leur rôle de bouclier, de rempart au danger mortel du Labyrinthe. Et maintenant, ils s'étaient tous réfugiés en des endroits divers, priant pour ne pas être vu ou entendu. Leur vie ne tenait plus qu'à l'intensité de leur souffle.

Les espoirs des Blocards furent brisés lorsque les bêtes jouèrent de leurs pattes destructrices pour ravager les alentours et piquer les pauvres victimes. Des cris de panique résonnèrent à travers le Bloc, des pleurs suppliants imploraient de l'aide. Des hurlements déchiraient l'air, s'éteignant progressivement, au fur et à mesure que le souffle manquait. Dire que la terreur s'était installée était bien faible. Un cauchemar, voilà ce qu'était devenu en l'espace de quelques instants le lieu auparavant paisible où vivaient Thomas et tous les autres. Ces derniers furent contraints de sortir de la salle de conseil, sous peine d'être enseveli sous les décombres. Teresa tenait Chuck près d'elle et l'emmenait dans un endroit plus sûr, Minho courait en direction d'autres Blocards pour leur venir vainement en aide et d'autres personnes qui s'étaient réfugiés avec eux l'imitaient. Le paysage était devenu chaotique : les torches renversées avaient provoqué un brasier, s'étendant à chaque parcelle de végétation. Une fumée épaisse commençait à se former et l'air devenait difficilement respirable. L'enfer était réel.

Thomas ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Fallait-il attaquer les Griffeurs ? Ou bien tenter de tirer ses compagnons hors de danger ? Il ne savait pas où aller. Tout était trouble, tout était désordre et chaos. Cette dernière chose toucha son cœur lorsque le brun se rendit compte que quelqu'un était hors de son champ de vision.

\- Newt.

Ce simple nom qu'il avait soufflé fit monter en flèche sa respiration, maintenant audible et saccadée. Il était maintenant sourd aux plaintes de ses amis et aux grognements sauvages des monstres. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était discerner sa voix parmi les autres. Mais il ne parvenait pas à l'entendre. Le torse de Thomas s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme des battements de son cœur, qui ne cessaient d'accélérer. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front et continuèrent leur chemin sur les tempes du jeune homme, où dans les veines, le sang affluait à toute vitesse. Une main tremblante fit disparaître les traces de sa fatigue et glissa lentement vers ses lèvres.

\- Newt …

Une nouvelle fois, le prénom du second traversèrent les lippes du nouveau Coureur. Son appel avait été un tout petit plus sonore mais il restait le seul à l'entendre. Le temps semblait ralentir ; tout autour de lui, les choses semblaient se suspendre tandis que ses yeux furetaient à droite et à gauche, espérant croiser les yeux caramel du blond. Mais rien. Toujours rien. Son visage s'était mué en une mine inquiète et il continuait de tourner sur lui-même, le regard dirigé vers ce qui l'entourait.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement déchirant. Rapidement, il vérifia les alentours en espérant que ce cri n'était pas le sien. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il le vit fuir, un Griffeur le suivant de près. Trop près. L'air passa de nouveau dans les poumons de Thomas. **{** _musique de Beyond à 1:49_ **}**

 **\- NEWT** !

Il s'élança après eux, n'écoutant même plus son corps las et lancinant. Tout ce qui lui permettait de tenir encore, c'était l'adrénaline qui avait envahi ses muscles entiers. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ce qui lui permettait d'être encore capable de courir à une vitesse folle, ce n'était plus l'énergie : c'était la peur. La peur de perdre celui avec qui il avait passé des moments hors du temps, tellement ils étaient uniques et puissants. La peur de devoir affronter la suite sans lui – et il ne le supporterait pas. Il était tout pour lui depuis qu'il était arrivé. Et il comptait s'accrocher jusqu'au bout.

Les pieds de Thomas battaient le sol à un rythme effréné. Plusieurs fois encore, il avait hurlé le prénom de son amant pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il serait là pour le tirer d'affaire … Ou du moins, il espérait de toutes ses forces arriver à temps.

Le Griffeur avait presque isolé Newt dans une zone où le feu s'était déjà propagé. Celui-ci s'était planqué derrière un énorme tronc d'arbre, retenant sa respiration et s'empêchant de tousser à cause de la fumée. La douleur était visible dans son visage et d'une main, il tenait sa patte folle. Il était épuisé et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour cela. Le monstre à la piqûre mortelle marchait prudemment, un râle sauvage intimidant naissant dans sa gorge. Newt avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater et que les battements de celui-ci étaient audibles tellement il cognait dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux tournèrent lentement vers la gauche.

Rien à signaler.

Puis de nouveau, ils se dirigèrent dans l'autre direction.

Rien non plus. Il soupira doucement.

Seulement, il n'avait pas vu que la queue de la bête s'approchait doucement de lui, venant du dessus. Il ne comprit que lorsque le Griffeur ouvrit les pinces pour foncer droit sur son crâne.

Il fut entraîné sur le côté à temps, emmené avec force par quelqu'un d'autre, qui le releva et tenta de l'éloigner rapidement.

\- Tommy …

Il boitilla comme il put et s'appuya contre un autre arbre plus loin. Ils s'étaient rapprochés des flammes, qui éclairaient ce qui fut avant l'endroit où ils dormaient dans leurs hamacs. Ils restaient silencieux. Pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de parler. Économie d'air pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Mais ils s'étaient compris. Ils avaient saisi combien l'un était soulagé que l'autre soit là. Ils avaient saisi la terreur qui les envahissaient et qui leur avait donné la force de survivre encore. En un regard, ils avaient saisi le plan de l'autre. Newt saisit une lance trouvée au détour d'un arbre adjacent et Thomas resserra son étreinte autour de la machette qu'il avait déjà en main. Ils étaient prêts.

(...)

Thomas s'assura que le Griffeur était bien achevé. Les flammes avaient rapidement consumé le corps à présent sans vie du monstre et il retourna près de Newt. Assis à même le sol, la tête renversée en arrière, le regard droit vers le ciel où la fumée s'échappait encore, il était exténué. Sa jambe le lançait ; à chaque vague de douleur, il fronçait un peu plus les sourcils et un rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Thomas était débout, juste à côté de lui, l'avant-bras droit sur l'arbre et son front appuyé dessus. Il respirait, enfin. Tous deux reprenaient doucement leurs souffles. Le regard du blond finit par croiser celui du bleu et ils se fixèrent intensément, sans un mot. Thomas s'agenouilla entre ses jambes doucement et ne quitta pas ce regard qui l'hypnotisait tant. Son front se posa contre le sien et ses doigts glissèrent sur la nuque de l'aîné, entre quelques mèches blondes. Newt laissa ses mains parcourir le torse de son vis-à-vis et les laissa se poser sur ses hanches. Leurs nez se touchaient à présent et leurs souffles se mêlaient. Et ils le sentaient. Ils sentaient encore cette peur qui les avaient gagnés quelques instants avant. Newt sentait un léger tremblement de la part de Thomas. Il ne devait pas encore réaliser qu'ils étaient bien là, tous les deux. Ici et vivants. Et c'est pour sentir l'autre vivant que tous deux, en même temps, scellèrent leurs lèvres par un baiser plein de fougue, sauvage. C'était si bon de sentir la chaleur de la peau, la douceur des lèvres et l'envie grimpante de son amant. Rapidement, leurs langues s'étaient trouvées et dansaient ensemble, sensuellement et langoureusement. Les dents de Thomas saisissaient la lèvre inférieure de Newt pour la mordiller malicieusement et les mains du second glissèrent sur les courbes du bleu. Était-ce le brasier à proximité qui faisait monter la température ou bien la fiévreuse envie qui avait gagné les deux jeunes hommes ? Ils l'ignoraient. Et après tout, ils s'en fichaient bien.

(...)

Un cri lointain se fit entendre. Ensuite, le silence.

\- C'était pas Newt ? Demanda Chuck, inquiet.

\- Si mais ne t'en fais pas … Thomas est parti le chercher. Ils vont bientôt revenir, le rassura Teresa. Reste caché.

Seulement, ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que ces cris n'étaient pas dûs à la peur. C'était la preuve qu'ils étaient vivants. L'extase, le summum du plaisir atteint.


End file.
